Reflexiones
by AriSoq15
Summary: Me retiré, señoras y señor. Esta historia queda descontinuada hasta que cumpla 17.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia. Me gustaría que vieran mi perfil para que me conocieran más pero, antes tengo que escribirlo y cada vez que estoy a nada de terminarlo... Google me cierra esa pestaña. Ya tomaré cartas en el asunto, espero poder escribir mi perfil pronto.

Dejaré las notas al final pues no quiero que llegué alguien y me diga: "Este sitio es para escribir historias, no para que nos cuentes cosas".

* * *

_**Prólogo: Pensamientos... ¿Buenos o malos?  
**_

_El viento soplaba y refrescaba a todos los que vivían en aquellos tiempos, esa brisa suave que nadie negaba sentir gusto cuando esta le rosaba la cara, era una sensación única e inexplicable. Pero el viento no se comparaba con lo que cada persona vivía en su casa: felicidad, alegría, solamente el ambiente de paz existía en sus mentes._

_Y una sola persona estaba angustiada, solo ése ser no disfrutaba de los beneficios del fin de la guerra, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no disfrutar por lo que tanto has luchado? ¿Qué te lo impide? ¿O quién no te deja hacerlo?_

_Ike, héroe de la guerra del Rey loco, un joven valiente que ha dado su vida por proteger a sus seres queridos, con un espíritu heroico, un pasado trágico y portador de una espada sagrada de nombre Ragnell. También era conocido como el héroe de las llamas azules por haber tenido en su poder el Emblema de fuego, además de ayudar a la diosa del caos en contra de la diosa del orden._

_El peli-azul no se encontraba bien, en tierras desconocidas y con su amigo Soren de compañía nada más. Necesitaba pensar y reflexionar, a pesar de que Soren no era el indicado para ayudarlo, decidió detenerse a hablar con él sobre lo anterior ocurrido. El estratega aceptó y los dos amigos se sentaron en unas rocas, cerca de la riviera de un lago. _

–¿Y bien? –el joven cuyos ojos parecen fuego tomó la palabra–. ¿De qué quieres hablar, Ike?

–Primero que nada, lamento si te molestó que me detuviera así de repente.

–No tienes porque disculparte, simplemente dime lo que querías. –pidió Soren.

–Bueno... ¿Qué piensas de esto: de abandonar Tellius? –preguntó un tanto nervioso Ike–. Me siento... extraño.

–Lo que necesitas es descansar, hemos caminado por mucho tiempo sin parar. –Le aconsejó el estratega–. Descansa un poco y, si mañana sigues pensando así, tal vez podamos encontrar alguna solución... ya sea permanente o temporal.

–Gracias, Soren, ¿y tú, qué vas a hacer?

–Podría decirse que protegerte en lo que descanso un poco. –respondió el peli-verde oscuro.

–Espero que no te hagas daño, porque cobraré venganza. –ésas fueron las últimas palabras de Ike, antes de dormirse.

_El Sol bajó eventualmente, y el cielo oscurecía al mismo tiempo, al igual que Soren comenzaba a sentir una agría soledad. Él sacó sus tomos para mayor seguridad, el sueño le causaba algunas alucinaciones y no sentía confianza al quedarse solo. Tenía tres opciones: despertar a Ike y no sentir un miedo que le helaba hasta el alma, o dormir... pero sentir aún más miedo, y la última que era aguantar y esperar hasta el amanecer._

_Soren miró a Ike con preocupación, se le ocurrió que si ya no se preocupaba por su amigo, dejaría de sentir miedo. Pues, ya no sabía si tenía miedo por sí mismo o lo sentía por el peli-azul. Botó un suspiro y encendió una llama de fuego en su mano, eligió la opción tres luego de darse cuenta que el miedo lo sentía por el héroe de la guerra del Rey loco._

_La Luna brillaba tanto, casi igual al Sol en días de verano, las aves volaban como si fuesen a buscar refugio, pero después volvían y se posaban sobre las copas de los árboles. El vasto lago también resplandecía conforme la luna se movía, al estratega le pareció un suceso muy extraño y le echó una que otra miradita a sus aguas._

–Es como si el lago estuviese hecho para que la Luna siempre se refleje en el, jamás había visto algo como eso. –susurró, pasando su mano por el lago–. Y sus aguas, son frías pero se hacen cálidas al momento de tocarlas por unos segundos.

_Continuará..._

¡Ah! ¡Terminé el prólogo! Creo que me quedaron faltas ortográficas y uno que otro error de redacción, aunque lo revisé dos veces.

El fic no contará como muchos capítulos, aún así, a mi parecer me quedará bien. Espero que el prólogo los haya atrapado y/o gustado. Al principio me dije que al final discutiría demasiadas cosas, pero ya se me olvidaron.


	2. Capítulo 01

_**Capítulo 01: Las heridas siempre son invisibles.**_

_...Soren se había dormido. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando parpadeo por última vez, despertó de golpe, muy sorprendido. El Sol comenzaba a salir y sus rayos le impedían ver hacia el lado este, los únicos sonidos que escuchaba eran el canto de los pájaros y el agua del río cayendo._

_El mago se talló un poco los ojos y luego bostezó, se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba Ike y lo encontró ya despierto, usado algunas ramas y troncos pequeños para encender una fogata._

–Gracias a la diosa, te esperaba. Por tu ausencia tuve que intentar encender una fogata. –comentó Ike al notar la presencia de su amigo, con algo de flojera y desgano.

–Necesitas unas cuantas piedras para que eso funcione. –dijo fríamente el estratega–. De cualquier modo, ¿ya has pensado bien las cosas?

–... –Ike se quedó callado por unos segundos, se rascó la cabeza y luego se acercó a Soren–. ¿Tú que crees?

–¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

–Quiero saber tu opinión, eso es todo. –respondió el mercenario peli-azul.

–No tenía mucho por lo que luchar en Tellius. Al ser un estigmatizado, ninguna de las dos razas me tomaba en cuenta si es que se llegaban a enterar, solamente hay unas cuantas personas a las que les importo. –Soren se sentó en una roca, y lo siguiente lo dijo con la cabeza abajo, con un tono triste y tranquilo a la vez–. Quise viajar contigo porque tú fuiste mi primer amigo y la única persona en quién confío, quiero hacer una "nueva vida" alejado de todos mis problemas por este maldito estigma.

_Ike deseó desde lo más profundo de su ser no haber escuchado eso, no tuvo intenciones de hacer recordar a Soren aquello, pero... sintió que él también necesitaba encontrar un camino. Ahora era Ike el que debería de ayudar a pensar las cosas al estratega. El mercenario simplemente buscó una piedra y encendió la fogata._

–Iré por peces, espero que te gusten. –avisó el héroe radiante, como si no le importase lo que dijo el peli-verde.

El mago no comprendió al principio la actitud de Ike, sólo se limitó a restarle importancia, aunque tal acción era casi imposible. –¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó tratando de olvidar lo anterior.

–Claro, un mago que maneje el viento me sería de mucha ayuda, gracias.

El oji-rojo sonrió, después de todo, le agradaba sentirse útil. –Gracias a ti.

–Dejaré la fogata encendida, ojalá y no te moleste.

–¿Qué dices? No creo que quieras ver tu patria hecha cenizas. –el oji-azul sabia a que se refería, así que en seguida apagó la fogata–. No esperaba que me entendieras.

–Tampoco soy un tonto. –le sonrió y empezó a caminar–. Vamos, tenemos mucho en que pensar.

_Ike fue el único que fue por los peces, Soren se quedó parado, conservando su mirada fría y luego su libro se cayó, esto no causó ningún efecto en Soren. Al poco tiempo Ike volvió, obviamente preocupado por el estratega, no había ido a ayudarle con los peces y hasta se esperó algunos minutos a que Soren le acompañara... pero eso jamás sucedió._

_El héroe de la guerra del Rey loco se acercó a su amigo e iba a tocar su cabello, éste voló y rosó la cara de Ike suavemente. El mercenario se tranquilizó un poco al notar que Soren respiraba normalmente y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, estaba dispuesto a irse y a llamarle una vez más al peli-verde oscuro._

–Me había asustado. –el héroe de las llamas azules suspiró–. ¿Qué ha...?

_... El mago cayó de rodillas... tal sonido fue acompañado con un millón de ecos en los oídos de Ike. Éste fue rápido con su amigo y al levantarlo, vio sangre en sus manos y en su estómago. Lo que no encontró fue rastro de arma en su torso o en su cuerpo. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, ¿qué tanto lograría estando en medio de un bosque? Se le ocurrió darle una poción, pero eso no sirvió de nada._

_La angustia comenzó a apoderarse de él, ¿cómo iría salvarlo? ¿Qué se podría hacer en esos momentos? Ike cerró los ojos y puso la cabeza de Soren sobre el pasto, se hacía el fuerte para esperar lo peor y no llorar. Abrió los ojos y con su mano temblorosa se fue acercando para tocar el cuello del estigmatizado (eso sonó mal u.u), tenía miedo de ya no sentir su pulso y tener que dejarlo ahí tirado... aunque eso no se comparaba con el dolor que sentiría si es que llegara a perder a su mejor amigo._

–Ike... –lo escuchó hablar, pero pareció más un susurro.

–Soren... ¡Soren! –sus gritos no servían de nada, seguía escuchándolo repetir su nombre y ni de menos su boca se había abierto un poco... estaba claro que alucinaba.

_Sus ojos rojizos continuaban abiertos, sin mostrar expresiones, sin dar señales de vida... la sangre ahora salía por sus ojos, era el único cambio en el mago desde que Ike llegó. El peli-azul se deshizo del miedo y tocó precipitadamente el cuello de Soren...sintió su pulso... suspiró de alivio y se recostó al lado de su amigo, se dedicó a pensar en cómo curaría al estratega..._

_... Y a pensar si había sido una alucinación más..._

_Continuará..._

Lo hice corto, y eso fue porque quería dejarlo en una parte de suspenso. Cumplí mi objetivo, ¿no? Como sea, eso es todo para el capítulo 01. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	3. Capítulo 02

_**Capítulo 02: Una cura imposible.**_

_Ike sacudió su cabeza para olvidar la idea de que el pulso de Soren lo había imaginado, fue a ver a su amigo y empezó a pensar en lo que haría él para curarse a sí mismo de una herida "invisible". No se le ocurría nada, optó por sacar muchas hierbas de sus bolsillos y ponerlas en la herida, pero no pasó nada. Así que, de una bolsa/mochila (como lo quieran ver) que llevaba, sacó unas vendas y las puso a su lado._

_Le quitó la túnica a su amigo por lo que ahora veía el cuerpo de Soren desde el cuello hasta las caderas. Pudo notar que la sangre venía de ambas muñecas de su amigo y de el torso de éste, como si se hubiese cortado el mismo para querer morir. Lo limpió con unos tantos pañuelos y aplicó presión, luego colocó las vendas en cada una de las cortaduras y vio como mágicamente ya no sangraba, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Es qué las heridas no eran tan graves como se veían a simple vista?_

_Eso no le importó, simplemente se acostó al lado de él, aliviado, feliz de que el milagro que pidió si se le cumpliera. Si ya no despertaba... Ike no pensó en eso, no podía pensar en otra desgracia más, se lamentaría si el mago no despertara pero confiaba en que tal pesadilla no se haría realidad, ¿Por qué pesadilla? Cuando se preguntó eso a sí mismo, el mercenario recordó lo que soñó el día anterior._

─... No me puedo hacer profeta así como así... ─susurró, poniéndose una mano en la frente.

_Todo aquel alivió que sintió se nubló con tan sólo recordar su sueño, de verdad que había sido horrible. No obstante, eso no lo evitó seguir como sí nada y olvidarlo en el pasado antes del accidente de Soren. _

_El peli-azul sintió como si un nudo en la garganta no le dejara respirar, se levantó de manera precipitada y trató de tranquilizarse un poco, el sudor en su frente se hizo presente junto con un ligero cosquilleo en su cuello. Luego vio como una mano blanca rosó su mano y se detuvo cuando llegó a la parte superior del brazo. La mano resplandecía como trueno y cuando su esplendor disminuyó un poco, Ike desvió su vista a la cara del cuerpo de donde provenía la mano._

_Los cabellos azules de la señora eran como los cielos nocturnos, oscuros y llenos de destellos luminosos. Su rostro y su piel tan blancos como la nieve, sus ojos eran azules iguales que su cabello y llevaba puesta una túnica azul. Al héroe de la guerra del Rey loco se le figuró a cierta persona que tanto quería y que tanto anhelaba volver a ver una vez mas siquiera._

─... Todo ha sido una pesadilla... ─pronunció una voz femenina, débil pero audible─. Los recuerdos de un mal sueño jamás se convertirán en la realidad... sólo quieren causar temor.

_El mercenario parpadeó algunas veces para comprobar si lo que veía era realidad, por desgracia cuando terminó de hacerlo la mujer ya no estaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a ser invadidos por una niebla negra que pronto lo durmió. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue como la mujer de antes, que ahora cargaba un bastón, se acercó al mago y al parecer uso el báculo, como si lo curase de sus heridas invisibles._

_El oji-azul despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ir con su amigo, le quitó rápidamente las vendas y ya no tenía cortada alguna. Eso lo dejó boquiabierto y demasiado sorprendido, nada de lo que conocía le daba lógica a lo que sus ojos vieron. Fue entonces, en medio de sus dudas e inquietudes, su estómago soltó un pequeño rugido, también se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía el cosquilleo ni el nudo en la garganta, lo cual era un alivio._

─Supongo que ya sabes lo que sigue. ─se dijo a sí mismo en lo que iba por algo que tuviera en su mochila─. Aunque algo me dice que tendré que pescar de nuevo...

_Y así fue, al buscar en su mochila sólo encontró lo necesario para una batalla. Se lamentó y se dirigió al lago donde pescó la última vez, se quedó viendo el agua pasar y cayendo por una cascada no tan lejana de ahí. Si los peces eran los suficientemente rápidos, se salvarían de caer de ésta, pero si no lo eran, de alguna u otra forma seguían vivos. Sin embargo, sería como una "nueva vida"._

_Al pensar detenidamente en las aguas del arroyo, notó como el Sol se reflejaba perfectamente. Le pareció muy bello verlo así, atardecía poco a poco, no obstante, nunca se dejaba de reflejar. Fue algo parecido como a lo que notó el estratega al anochecer, claro que Ike se lo tomó con más clama y disfrutó de ver ése fenómeno natural._

_Poco después escuchó un ruido parecido a alguien despertando de un largo sueño._

─Debe ser Soren, iré a ayudarle. ─fue lo que pensó.

_Efectivamente, el mago se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y de la misma manera trataba de caminar para llegar hasta Ike. No dijo nada cuando el peli-azul le ayudó a caminar y a volverse a sentar, de lo único que se percató fue de las cicatrices en sus muñecas y en su pecho. En seguida miró seriamente a su amigo, señal de que necesitaba una respuesta._

─No hace falta que lo preguntes, o que pusieras tal gesto.

─Bien, ¿podrías explicarme que pasó? Yo no recuerdo nada. ─pidió Soren, algo desesperado y tratando de quitar la expresión seria que tenía─. Sólo... me caí y...y sentí como si me curaran cuando peleaba...

─Yo tampoco sé con claridad lo que pasó ─respondió el héroe de las llamas azules─, nada mas soñé con algo por el estilo.

─¿Y de qué trató tu sueño? ─preguntó el oji-rojo, observando lo árboles grandes y fuertes─. Espero y no se tratara de que sea débil...

─No eres débil, has estado en muchos enfrentamientos y yo te sigo viendo aquí, vivo. ─interrumpió con brusquedad Ike.

─Ya ni tan vivo. Además de que no vi ningún enemigo al tiempo de que me hicieran tales heridas, no estaba atento a... ─el peli-verde oscuro de nuevo no pudo terminar por un comentario del oji-azul.

─Deja de decirte a ti mismo eso, sé muy bien que buscas ser mejor cada día. Pero forzándote a hacerlo no vas a conseguir nada, mientras te obliguen no vas a hacer que tu esfuerzo valga la pena para ti.

Soren simplemente suspiró y volvió a su mirada fría. ─... ¿De qué trató tu sueño?

_Los dos sabían que era mejor olvidar lo que el mago acababa de decir, así que el mercenario le siguió contando sobre su pesadilla, de mala gana. Supo que era correcto decirle todo lo que sabía... o mejor dicho, todo lo que entendió y le dio una lógica._

─... No puedo explicarlo de la mejor forma, ¿aún así quieres escucharlo?

─Sí. ─Soren asintió.

─Ah... comenzó conmigo estando dormido, desperté escondido entre los arbustos. Luego, cuando logré salir de ellos, te hablé algo desesperado. Tú me dijiste que me quedara ahí, que en un rato también te esconderías. ─empezó a explicar el héroe resplandeciente, y el nudo en su garganta se regeneraba lentamente─. Esperé por unos minutos a que vinieras, y cuando por fin te acercaste a los arbustos... u-unos hombres, armados con flechas y cuchillos... te los lanzaron... vi como te caíste, dolorido, gritando de dolor...

_La respiración de Ike se aceleró, asustando a su amigo. Éste se acercó todavía con el dolor que sentía, aguantándolo aunque pareciese como miles de agujas clavadas en sus manos y tronco. Cuando por fin llegó, tomó del brazo a Ike y lo obligó a mirarlo._

─Pero sigo aquí, ¿Verdad? ─inquirió, viendo a los ojos al peli-azul. Haciéndolo ver sus ojos de sangre y tratando de tranquilizarlo.

_Continuará..._

Me tardé en actualizar pero lo bueno es que no dejé a nadie sin capítulo.

Noté que hubo dudas acerca de la última frase en el anterior, espero que ya no la tengan.

Dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, criticas, etc., déjenlas en los reviews o háganmelas por un PM.


	4. Capítulo 03

_**Capítulo 03: Caminos distintos. **/Primera parte/_

La mirada de Ike cambió a una seria en instantes, dejó toda su inquietud atrás para poder concentrarse en lo que le importaba ahora: la seguridad de Soren. Así que el héroe radiante trataría de ser el inteligente por unos días, ¿para qué? Ike ya tenía un plan a medio improvisar que sabía no le gustaría al mago. No obstante, era eso o quedarse con un enemigo encubierto que ya los tenía en la mira.

─Prepara tus cosas. Nos vamos. ─dijo el mercenario, sin más.

─¿Qué dijiste? ¿A dónde y por qué? ¡Ike, respónde-...! ─el grito de Soren no hizo otra cosa mas que entretener por un buen rato a su amigo.

─No me arriesgaré, ¿entendido?

─¿A qué? ¿De qué hablas? ─preguntó el estratega, conservando su mirada fría─. ¿Acaso viste algo fuera de lo normal?

─¿No te preocupa que otra herida más sea mortal? ─Ike siguió metiendo sus cosas en una mochila─. ¿Qué esperas? Por favor, no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza.

─Escucha. Generalmente soy yo el que te tiene que convencer de hacer las cosas ─Soren también comenzó a empacar─, así que te pido ahora que te detengas. ¿Quién te asegura que alguien volverá a atacarnos?

─Entonces te quedarás y lo comprobarás tú solo, ¿o me equivoco? Además, ya lo estás haciendo, no veo por qué hay que dejar de hacerlo.

─Bien. Imaginemos que nos vamos, ¿a dónde planeas que iremos?

Ike suspiró y miró a los ojos a su amigo. ─A Tellius.

Los ojos rojos de Soren dejaron de ver a Ike, el estratega se sentó en una roca. Sus blancas manos rasguñaban la piedra con fuerza; a tal grado de temer que de nuevo se hiciera daño. Se quedó así por un buen rato hasta que suspiró y tragó saliva, su garganta se comenzaba a cerrar... Prefirió decirle la verdad a Ike a que seguir guardando un secreto, aun si era pequeño y sin importancia.

Sin embargo, cuando el paso de aire volvió a la normalidad. Rápidamente agarró sus cosas y las aventó al río cercano, esta acción fue muy cínica y sorprendió más de lo normal al otro muchacho. Soren nunca haría algo como eso.

─¿C-cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué hiciste, Soren? ¡Hey, te estoy hablando...! ─la frase del peli-azul fue cortada por un ligero empujón que le dio el peli-verde oscuro.

─Vete, Ike, vete. ─susurró con serenidad antes de correr hacia ninguna dirección específica.

─¡S-soren! ¡Espera, Soren! ─Ike corrió casi igual que el mago, estaba desesperado. Se detuvo cuando recordó lo que dejaba atrás─. Olvídalo, Ike. Cualquier cosa es menos importante que tu mejor amigo.

─No es así. Yo no soy tu amigo... Ni me acerco a serlo ─la voz del estratega se escuchaba cerca, pero él estaba ya muy distante del mercenario─, Tú y yo... Jamás lo seremos... Amigos, ni que estuviera loco.

─¿¡Soren, qué dices!? ¡Ahh...! ─las risas siniestras del oji-rojo resonaban con fuerza en la mente del héroe resplandeciente. Él no quería escuchar todos esos "No", "no lo somos"... ¿Qué ocurría con los dos?─. Soren... ¡Soren..!

_"Jamás fuimos amigos, no lo somos... Y nunca lo seremos..."_

Ése recuerdo lo atormentaba a cada paso que daba de regreso, no parecía estar contento ni molesto, sólo... Sólo perdido, ¿qué haría? No podía dejar a Soren rondando por ahí despreocupado, pero tampoco era una opción ir a buscarle. No después de lo real que se oyeron los susurros.

Lamentablemente, tomó una peculiar y dolorosa decisión, una de la que dudó varias veces en silencio. Por supuesto que no era la mejor, estaba lejos de serla, jamás había lidiado con la locura del mago y no lo haría ahora... ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Era igual que si alguien le ordenara cómo reaccionar, cómo actuar y qué hacer; esas conclusiones llegaban a sí mismo solas. Su intención era exactamente lo contrario... ¿¡Por qué no era capaz de ponerse un alto y hacer lo que quisiese?

_Continuará..._

Esta es la primera parte. No tengo ganas de subir cosas por miedo D: Como sea, por eso tampoco actualizaba y me quedó corto. También está confuso y... Problemas que se dan por miedito u.u

Decidme lo que queráis por PM.


End file.
